ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ectonurite Vs. Ectonurite Buster
Ectonurite Vs. Ectonurite Buster is the 28th overall episode of BTUAM and the 15th episode of the second season Plot The team were taking a tour through the Plumbers prison. They were trying to lift their spirits after their loss with the Knights. They came across a room with the label "Zs'kayr" on it and a skull beside it. There was blood everywhere. 'What's going on here?' Ben asked. Their guide looked and saw one of their guards killed and that the cell was empty. 'Zs'kayr has escaped!' the guard announced. 'WHAT?!' Ben, Gwen and Kevin all shouted together. 'Quick, protect yourselves so he can't take over you' Ben warned. Gwen put a mana bubble around her and Kevin absorbed fire. Gwen then also created a few snake aliens to protect her. Ben transformed into Buzzshock so he was more agile while they searched for Zs'kayr. 'Goopie, I don't know if you will be safe from Zs'kayr' Ben warned. Goopie transformed into Stinkyfly. 'Let's go found us a ghost' Ben said. The team spread out and began searching. Gwen and Kevin searched the left, Ben and Goopie the right. It didn't take the Ultimatrix duo very long to find Zs'kayr. He was becoming intangible and trying to escape the prison. Ben quickly electrocuted him which caught Zs'kayr's attention. He looked crazier than usual as he stared at Ben. 'You will not force me to remain here!' Zs'Kayr threatened. He raised his hand and shot a blue energy beam at Ben. He dodged it with his supreme agility, but then Zs'kayr redirected the beam at Goopie, and he wasn't as fast. He dropped to the floor and reverted. Ben quickly ran to his aid and became Grey Matter to take care of him. Zs'kayr laughed and phased through the wall into the dark, empty void of space. 'Time to take over the earth' he said, still laughing. Ben spoke into his Ultimatrix, 'Guys, we found Zs'kayr, he hurt Goopie and escaped, get over here.' Ben immediately heard the two's foot steps as they ran over. 'Quick, I'll take him to the infirmary. Ben, Kevin, I will teleport you two home and you can deal with Zs'kayr!' Gwen said. She grabbed Goopie's UFO whiched pulled him up, then she held out her hands and casted a teleportation spell on the two boys. 'Good luck' she whispered after they disappeared, then she ran off with Goopie in her arms, over to the infirmary. A pink bubble appeared in a busy warehouse. Ben and Kevin suddenly appeared inside it. Ben spoke into the Ultimatrix on his wrist, 'Gwen, where did you send us?' he asked. 'To Zs'kayr' she replied. Ben's face turned extremely white. 'EVERYONE GET DOWN' Ben shouted. They all got down, fearing that their warehouse was being robbed. One looked up and recognised Ben. 'Oh, guys don't worry, it's Ben Tennyson!' A few people cheered, but a few looked confused. 'You know, Ben Tennyson... The kid with the alien watch thingy?' A few more people understood now. 'What's going on?' the man asked. 'A ghost alien is coming. I'm here to protect you guys' Ben explained. Then there was a loud bang. Zs'kayr burst through a wall. Ben quickly activated the Ultimatrix and searched through his aliens. He couldn't find one that looked good enough to fight Zs'kayr. After thirty seconds of scrolling back and forth, the Ultimatrix flashed and a new hologram appeared. 'Code entered. New DNA activated' the Ultimatrix said. The hologram was a ghost with large claws and a spiked head. 'Looks good' Ben said and he pressed down. 'Shadow Claw!' he announced. Zs'kayr looked terrorfied when he saw Ben in this form. Ben smiled with through his eyes (Shadow Claw has no eyes). 'Ultimatrix, what are my powers?' he asked it. 'Species: Celestite. Homeworld: Celestites roam through the galaxies with no apparent home. Powers: Energy beams, Enhanced strength, Intangibility, Overpowering Ectonurites' 'Ultimatrix, Overpowering Ectonurites power description.' 'When a being is being controlled by an Ectonurite, a Celestite may use it's large claw to reach into the being and pull out the Ectonurite, or any other ghost-like species for that matter. Ectonurites also become very weak around Celestites.' Ben grinned again, without a mouth. He flew at Zs'kayr and began fighting with him. They wrestled around. Ben raised a giant claw and held Zs'kayr down by his haed. Then he raised his other giant claw and pressed it through Zs'kayr's chest. Zs'kayr screamed in pain. Then Ben closed his claw and it lit up as he shot his energy beam. Zs'kayr became very limp. Ben raised his hand, raising Zs'kayr with it. He aimed it at the roof and shot a very powerful energy beam. Zs'kayr flew through the roof, attached to the beam and he was sent through to space where he ripped apart. Back at the Plumbers hospital, the team stood around the bed looking at Goopie. 'How's he going?' Ben asked Gwen. 'Better than before, it will be atleast a week before he is ready to get out' she replied. 'And right when we need his help!' Ben complained. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Goopie Villains *Zs'kayr (Deceased; Or so it seems...) Aliens Used By Ben *Buzzshock *Grey Matter *Shadow Claw (Debut) By Goopie *Stinkyfly Abilities used by Kevin *Fire Creatures made by Gwen *Snakepit's species Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:ET